Mending a damaged soul
by mariofan48
Summary: When a horrible Tragedy befalls the Izumi family, The very soul of the long-haired bluenette is lost in an endless sea of darkness, who can only be saved by the pure heart and soul of a certain long haired, twin-tailed girl. which, when she catches wind of the situation, she decides that she will do anything to get her best friend back to her former self, no matter what! -KonaKaga-
1. The Devastating Discovery

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so any feedback whether it be positive or negative (as well as suggestions, to a lesser extent) are welcome, as long as you state it constructively and not something like "OMG Th1s st0ry sucks!" without supplying any reasoning. Heck even if you giving reasoning don't try and be a bitch about it. please? so... on that note... hope you enjoy what my feeble mind came up with.**

Just a warning. There is bisexual activity here. If you are offended by this in anyway you can stop reading now.

Key:

**Bold Words: (POV)**

CHAPTER #1: The Devastating Discovery 

**(Kagami's POV)**

"I couldn't believe I was taking my feelings for Konata to this high a level. But, I knew I wanted it." I thought as I was laying on top of Konata.

"Kagami... you look really cute from this angle..." Konata said in a teasingly tone as a bright red blush formed on her face.

As she said this, a blush plastered on to my face as well. "Geez, Konata..." I just couldn't take it anymore, couldn't hold myself back. I dove my head down and gave her a passionate, heartfelt kiss.

Konata stumbled for a second from my force but eventually gave in and and returned the gesture.

We were both enthralled in our passion, and I started to grope her through her school uniform.

"Heh... Kagamin, I didn't know you liked me that much..." Konata mumbled through the kiss as she started to grope me as well.

"Kagamin... you want me so badly don't you?" Konata said jokingly as she slowly separated from my face.

My face blew up in another blush. "I- I- I do... not! " I said, but despite my protests, I knew I was lying to myself. So I took off Konata's bra and started sucking on her breasts.

"h..ah... Kagamin, your pretty good at this... that's my little Tsundere... despite your sudden rejection a few moments ago you seem like your really into it." Konata said in between moans of pleasure as I looked up into the eyes of the woman i deeply loved.

A short while later, Konata and I switched places, she knew it wasn't fair if she got all the fun.

Unbeknownst to me, Konata wasn't going to let my turn slip by with just some nipple action.

"hmm... I'm not going to let it end like this..." She probably thought as she started rubbing me through my panties, which extracted a moan of pleasure from me.

"Kagamin like...?" Konata asked in her jokingly tone, receiving her answer in the form of more moans from my mouth.

"I wonder what Kagamin tastes like... " Konata whispered as she took off my panties and started licking my pussy, causing me to extort moans more heavily.

"mmm... Kagamin, your hymen is still intact. Such a good girl. As expected of a shrine maiden." Konata said, as she took notice of my hymen. and then she added "But your my little Tsundere shrine maiden now, aren't you?" As she went back to licking.

"mphh... Konata, I'm getting close..." I said in between erotic moans.

"Kagami, come on Kagamin, I want to see that look in your face in that embarrassing moment... come on!"

While Konata resorted to fingering so she could move her eyes for a better angle of my face, I released all of my juices on Konata's face and hands.

"You were really cute Kagamin." Konata said, causing another blush to form on my exhausted face.

Konata was ready for her share, but I wanted to take a break first, so I fell back onto her bed.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm bi, and I couldn't be happier. This is my first time with her, but i knew it wasn't going to be my last." I thought as my mind drifted away into the realm of my memories.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

The Hiiragi household was thriving with life, Inori, the eldest sister, was busy cleaning the shrine, Matsuri, the middle sister, was busy cooking dinner for the rest of the family, Kagami was upstairs helping her sister Tsukasa with her studies.

"Man... I'm almost afraid to tell my parents... how will they react if I tell them?" I thought as I looked at the next math problem.

"Absolute Value, huh?" I said, as I looked at her sister's math textbook.

"Will you teach it to me?" Tsukasa asked her sister.

"Basically speaking, the absolute value is the distance a number is from zero, so the absolute value of 7206 would be 7206, note that when you're doing absolute value you count zero as a number, in the case of negative numbers, the absolute value is still the distance that number is from zero, just with a negative sign, the absolute value of -1842 would be in fact, -1842. you get it, Tsukasa?" I said, with a stern look in my eye.

"Yeah, I got it" Tsukasa happily replied

"Damn... I'm just going to have to tell them the truth, okay, I'll talk to them in private after dinner..." I thought.

Tsukasa was about to do the problems relating to Absolute Value on her practice sheet as both sisters were startled from a voice coming downstairs.

"KAGAMI! TSUKASA! Dinner's ready, you coming down?" Matsuri yelled from the Kitchen.

"Be down in a second." both twins shouted back simultaneously.

Tsukasa put a bookmark in her math book and put it down. followed by both sisters going downstairs.

"Smells yummy" I said, smacking my lips.

"It sure does, thanks so much Matsuri." Tsukasa said with a smile.

"What you making there, Matsuri? Tadao asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I made my SPECIAL DISH!" Matsuri exclaimed!

"Wow, haven't eaten one of those in a while" Tadao said.

"Well, bon appetite" Matsuri said as they all sat down to eat.

After all the laughs and conversations that built up during dinner, the meal was finally over and Kagami asked her parents if she could talk to them in the shrine, privately.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about, Kagami?" Tadao asked her daughter as they arrived at the shrine.

"Well..." I started, but I found my voice startle as I struggled to come up with the words.

"Well, what?" Miki said.

"I asked them about what they thought about bisexuality before, so I'm kind of confident, but kind of worried at the same time..." I thought.

"Mom... Dad... this isn't going to be an easy thing for me to say, and I am going to need full support from you two... but... the truth is... I am bisexual" I said, lowering myhead.

"Kagami... look up." Tadao spoke after 15 seconds of awkward silence.

Kagami looked up at her parents to see that the smile that was there before she confessed to them were still planted on their faces.

"Kagami... We don't care if your bisexual, you are still our daughter no matter what, and we love you." Miki said.

"Your mother is right, I could never hate you no matter what happened to you... a wise man once thought me this..." Tadao said with confidence.

"Mom... Dad... thank you...!" I said, as tears welled up in my eyes.

_The three relatives embraced in the center of the Kagura-den, giving Kagami a sense of reassurance._

My sense of reassurance was soon broken, however, when my Dad stated "Although, i do have some questions for you, also, i'm a little concerned."

"First of all, who is the girl you have feelings for...?" Tadao asked.

"K-K-Konata..." I said stuttering.

"Izumi-san?" Tadao said, confused.

"I was expecting them to have concerns, it's not like i didn't see this coming." I thought.

"Why her of all people?" Tadao asked.

"Because... I've never found myself being interested in guys. But, in all honesty, I can't confirm my feelings yet, so you'll just have to be more patient." I said to them.

"Okay, we won't rush you, take as much time as you need." Miki said.

"I just need some time to think this through, that's all. I just figured saying it before it becomes certain would be a lot easier then saying it afterwards." I said.

"We know what you mean, and we get where your coming from." Both parents stated.

"Thank you" I said as I left the shrine and went back into our house.

* * *

My memory train was suddenly interrupted by Konata, itching for some action.

"Sorry Konata, i forgot you were there all wrapped up in my thoughts" I said to her with a smile.

I immediately noticed that Konata had already taken her panties off.

"Come on, Kagamin" Konata said.

I slowly moved closer to Konata and down to her pussy, as if hypnotized.

"Konata, your surprisingly well developed, for an Otaku that is." I said, taking notice of Konata's pussy.

"Kagamin... your acting like you've been waiting for this." Konata said. She followed up with "it's just like one of those Dating-sims." inside her thoughts.

The next thing I took notice of was Konata's hymen.

"Konata... you've had relationship troubles in the past... I can tell... because your hymen, like mine, is still intact." I said as I started licking inside of her pussy. Konata responded with various moans of pleasure. Music to my ears.

_A little bit later..._

"mmph... Konata... she looks like she can't... " My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Konata's bedroom door opening widely, revealing Sojiro Izumi standing in the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Sojiro Roared, taking notice of the situation.

**Authors Note: So, I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter that I've ever written, as I said before, constructive feedback and constructive reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Epiphany and Tragedy Strikes

**Authors Note**: Please enjoy the chapter!

Key

**Bold (Not in between parentheses): Time Cards (A little while later, 2 hours later, the next day, etc)**

**Bold (In between parentheses): POV  
**

_Italic: Current Character's thoughts (EX: if the story is being told from Tsukasa's perspective then anything in italic would be Tsukasa's thoughts, and vice versa.)_

* * *

CHAPTER #2: Epiphany and Tragedy Strikes 

**(Konata's POV)**

"Kona-chan, thank you so much for coming all this way to see her." Tsukasa said to me, smiling.

"Hey, don't worry about it; I came to see her because I knew she'd be late if she slept any longer." I was speaking with Tsukasa about Kagami.

"Tsukasa, I was kind of surprised, I mean, when you called me and told me that Kagami was still fast asleep." I responded back to her.

"I totally get what you mean, Kona-chan; this is definitely something that is unlike sis."

"Well then, I guess I'll go upstairs and wake her up." I said while ascending the stairs.

_What is that strange noise coming from Kagami's room? K-Konata...? Why is she saying my name...? I thought, getting closer to Kagami's bedroom._

_Don't lick me there...? What? I need to confirm this._

_As I got closer and closer to her room and heard more and more of Kagami's sleep talk. I realized that she was having sexual fantasies about me... heh..._

_I entered Kagami's room, approached her, and saw her slowly start to open her eyes and jolt up from her sleeping position. I know she doesn't really love me, Time to have a little fun with her! _

**(Kagami's POV)**

_I could faintly hear voices conversing in the background, as if it was coming from downstairs._

"Mm... mmm... hmmph... huh?" I said, slowly opening my eyes.

"Kagami is so cute when she's sleeping, isn't she?"

"HUH!? WHO'S THERE?" I yelled, jolting up.

_Oh, it's just you, Konata... WAIT! KONATA!?_

"Heh, Kagamin~, what were you dreaming about just now?" Konata asked.

_She... she couldn't have been here for that long... right? Besides... even if she was I don't think that I said anything that was worth teasing me about._

"What... what do you mean, Konata...?" I asked her.

"Oh come on Kagamin, you were saying stuff like "K-Konata... don't lick me there..." and "Konata, you're so well developed down here..."

_I fell into a state of immense shock, I was talking in my sleep... damn...!_

**A/N: To avoid any confusion, the sex between Konata and Kagami during Kagami's dream was fake, but the flashback that occurred during the dream actually happened though.**

"Oh come on, Kagamin..." Konata says as a grin forms on her face "You don't have to hide your perverse fantasies from me!" Konata, in her usually jumpy attitude, leans against me and rubs my hair with her hand. "You must be lonely, you hate it, don't you?"

"I-I-I am not lonely!" I said while pushing Konata off me.

"Hey Konata, what time is it anyway?" I asked her.

"It's almost 8:00AM, you were going to be late so I decided to come here to wake you up." Konata said.

"Well, thanks for that... WAIT DID YOU SAY IT'S ALMOST 8:00AM? CRAP! WE GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL, QUICKLY!" I said.

"Well then, let's get a move on!" Konata said.

_I had to hurry and get dressed. I knew I was going to be late if I didn't hurry, not to mention that I didn't have time to eat breakfast either, so I just made a piece of toast and ate it during my trip to school._

_Whew... I made it just before the second bell... I decided to take a seat next to the Window, an awesome seat if I may say so!_

"Now I know that most of you are still in vacation mode." Nanako said. "But, Vacation ended yesterday so I want you all to kick yourselves into gear and start acting like the good students I know you to be."

_WHOA, KUROI IS MY TEACHER?! That's... that's... surprising... does that mean...?_

"Hi there, Kagamin."

_I couldn't mistake that voice anywhere, I turned around to be met with Konata's short figure._

"Kagami, WE HAVE THE SAME CLASS FOR ONCE!" Konata squealed in excitement and hugged me.

A blush formed on my face. "Whoa, slow down there, tiger" I said, suddenly my instincts take over causing me to immediately jab her on the head.

_I see her grab her head in pain as a barely noticeable lump formed on top of Konata's head._

"Well, that wasn't very nice Kagamin, this is the first day of our very first class together and you jab me on the head?" she said jokingly.

"It's what you get for being clingy with me." I replied.

"No way, it's my Dad that's Super Clingy, not me!" Konata responded.

"Well... whatever, anyway, Konata, do you know if Miyuki and Tsukasa are in the same class as us too?" I asked her.

_Before she could say anything, I saw Miyuki and Tsukasa walk through the classroom doors, right on cue. _

"Hello, Kona-chan" Tsukasa greeted her

"Hello Kagami-san, Konata-san" Miyuki greeted.

"This is quite the surprise, we're all in the same class for once" I said.

"Oh Kagami-san, it seems you are right about that, I hope we have a great year together." Miyuki said.

"So do I." I replied.

_Just then, it hit me again… it was so sudden… that overwhelming urge… I knew I had to fight it… Not in school… got to fight…_

**A while later, near the end of first period**

_The urge finally receded… but I still don't know what caused it, and who's to say it won't come up again later…?_ As I sat there, thinking, I hear the bell ring, signaling the end of first period.

_Immediately afterwards, I saw that guy... referred to as Sebastian by Konata, jump up from his seat, and yell "__LEEEROYYYYYYYYY__  
__JJJJJJJJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIINSS" before dashing out of the room. I looked around the classroom and noticed everyone else was dumbfounded. So I assumed that this had to be a foreign thing, otherwise the other people here wouldn't have reacted this way._

_Miyuki snapped me out of my thoughts._

"Are you alright? Kagami-san?" Said a concerned Miyuki.

"Oh, sorry Miyuki, I was just wondering if you knew what the hell just happened? That's all." I asked her.

"No, sorry, I'd assume that it's some foreign joke, I'll look it up when I get home though. Because, I have to admit, I'm kind of curious myself" replied Miyuki.

"Well then, let us know what you find out." Konata said.

(**Tsukasa's POV)**

"Um... guys?" I said.

"What is it, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"Um... I think I may know what that was just now..." I said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, tell us" Miyuki said, getting all antsy.

"Well, all I know is that the Joke originates from a U.S. MMORPG entitled World of Warcraft." I said to them. "But, I'm afraid I don't know much more then that. "

"Jeez, when I learn something from Tsukasa I feel like a total idiot." Konata said "Even though it's a foreign piece of information I still can't avoid this feeling."

"I didn't think you'd be so blunt about it!" I replied, slightly angered.

_Damn you, Kona-chan!_

"Konata, I thought you'd know something about that, since you love MMORPGS" Kagami said.

"Yeah, well, I guess not, but it's understandable since it is foreign material." Konata responded.

(**Kagami's POV)**

**Later that day… **

"See you later, Konata" I said to her, before Tsukasa and I went our separate ways to go home.

**At the Hiiragi residence.**

"Hey, Dad" Tsukasa said.

Tadao responded "Hey girls, how was your day?"

"Pretty good" Tsukasa and I responded at the same time. We eventually went upstairs to our respective bedrooms.

**3 hours later.**

"Kagami, Tsukasa, Dinner's ready" Matsuri called out to us.

"We'll be right down" We both said.

**30 minutes later**

_I was on the bed. With a Pocky stick in my mouth, I heard my cell phone ring, I went over to it to see that Konata was calling me._

"Hello, Konata" I said, answering the phone.

"How are you, Kagami?" She said.

"Nothing much, just finished dinner with my family." I responded.

"Oh, that's good, say… Kagami, what do you like to do for fun?"

_Why would Konata want to know what I like to do for fun?_

Kind of Intimidated by the question, I responded "Well… I guess… you know, I can't really give you an answer, besides Light novels of course. "

"Kagamin… anything else?"

"No, other than Light Novels, I pretty much hang out with you, Miyuki and Tsukasa all the time." I replied.

**(Third Person Perspective) **

Kagami was talking on the phone with Konata, and she didn't see it coming, that urge came back like lightning, and it wouldn't go away.

"Is it because I'm talking to Konata? No, no it couldn't be…" Kagami thought.

The urge got stronger, stronger and stronger, Kagami couldn't handle it anymore.

"NO!, no… must… fight…" Kagami thought, trying to fight the urge to put her hand inside her skirt. She was panting heavily

"Kagamin, you okay...? You're breathing awfully heavily all of a sudden" Konata said through the phone.

"Yeah, Konata, I'm fine. I just ran up the stairs a little a while ago is all." Kagami said, knowing she wasn't fine, her hands were shaking,

"Okay… Well then, I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow in school." Konata said, hanging up the phone, but not before releasing a short giggle.

Hearing Konata giggling was enough to make Kagami's urge unbearable.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kagami screamed in her thoughts.

Next thing you know, Kagami lost control, her clothes slowly, one by one, joined each other on the floor, she was laying on her bed, panting, completely nude. This made her feel better, but it still wasn't enough, Kagami was struggling to keep her fingers from entering her.

Something about the way Konata giggled before she hung up was very arousing to Kagami, although she didn't realize it yet.

"I… must… fight it… but… I can't… it's too strong…" Kagami thought, still struggling with her hands…

And then… and then… it became too much for Kagami, her fingers entered her, and she made no more effort to resist.

"Mm… K…K-Konata…" she moaned her friend's name. That one little name caused her to speed up her fingers considerably.

**(Kagami's POV)**

I then used my free hand to grab my left breast.

"….Konata…" I continued, almost involuntary… all I could think about… was her…

_I… I… couldn't believe it… I still can't believe it, even as it's happening… what I was doing… if all this was caused by simply hearing Konata's giggling voice… That would explain what happened earlier today in school._

_I… was enthralled, my mind showed me pictures of Konata, and all of them involved me being there with Konata, in complete nudity._

"Shit… Shit…" That was the first thing I said out loud for a while, I was still busy with my hands, I still couldn't stop them…

_I moaned Konata's name, one last time… before I finally released myself all over my bed... I felt… satisfied… but, another feeling was looming inside me… I finally understood, I was in love with Konata… Why? Why her?!_

_Then, I saw my bedroom door open, there stood Tsukasa, holding a tray of her homemade cookies. _

"Kagami, I brought you some…" She stopped talking, she dropped her tray of cookies onto the floor, and she stared at me in complete shock.

"Kagami… did you just…?" She said before I interrupted her.

"TSUKASA! It's… it's… not what it looks like… I'm sorry…" I started rushing to gather my clothes from the floor.

Tsukasa stormed out of the room.

"TSUKASA! I'M SORRY!" I quickly got dressed and ran into her room to see if she was there. She was.

She… she's just sitting on her bed…

"Tsukasa… I'm sorry you had to see that…" I sat on her bed, put my arm around her neck and said that to her.

"No, it's fine… I may not be an expert at these kinds of things. But I do know that it's completely normal and you have nothing to be ashamed of, Kagami. It's a normal bodily function that we all go through, albeit there usually is a cause for it."

"Tsukasa..."

_She was looking at me with a serious face._

"You're in love with Konata, aren't you sis?"

_My face then blushed so much that it would have been surprising if someone DIDN'T notice it._

"W-what? W-w-where would you get an outrageous claim like that from?" I asked her.

"I heard you moaning Konata's name, I never paid any attention to it until I saw you… well… doing that."

"Tsukasa…" It was all I could say… I was stunned.

_I guess… I really am in love with Konata…_

"Tsukasa..."

"Sis, you know it's not good to keep your feelings bottled in like that"

"I… I-I was never keeping them bottled in, I just wanted to make sure they were real before I acted upon those feelings… and, well… I guess the truth has finally revealed itself…" I said, finally regaining my speech.

"Kagami… I… I'm your sister, and as your sister, I approve of your life no matter what turns it may take, I don't care if you're a lesbian, don't know how our parents will react though..."

"Tsukasa, Mom and Dad already know, they said they were fine with it. The only people I haven't told yet were Inori and Matsuri." I said.

"Well, I won't tell them until you think you're ready." Tsukasa said.

"Thanks… for understanding, Tsukasa. By the way, you think you can keep my little act a secret, ESPECIALLY FROM KONATA!"

"I won't tell anyone, sis."

**The next day, at school**

"Hi Miyuki, Hiya Konata" I greeted them.

"Hi, Kagami-san" Miyuki greeted back.

"Hey Kagamin, how's my little Tsundere doing?" Konata was trying to get on my nerves again, and she was winning.

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to call me that?" I said, a little irritated.

"But why, Kagamin? I love it when you get flustered."

"…" I was no doubt feeling flustered again.

_Did I really fall in love with her… I still can't believe it, why her? Of all people!?_

"Kagami-san, are you okay? You look like your deep in thought." Miyuki intertwined.

"Oh, it's nothing, was just thinking about stuff…"

"OH! I BET IT'S ABOUT A BOY!" Konata squealed.

"IT'S NOT A BOY! DON'T ALWAYS RELATE EVERYTHING TO THAT!" I shouted back, I was flustered, not to mention I was blushing way too much.

"Aww… well in that case you can always go out with me!" Konata said, the line earned her a bump on the head.

"Aww, Kagamin, again? That really hurts you know!" She responded.

"Serves you right" I said "Don't joke about stuff like that."

**Later at lunch.**

"Hello, Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki" I said as I sat down and pulled out my bento box and opened it.

"So, judging by the size of your lunches I'd assume that Tsukasa made these?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, it was a lot of hard work" Tsukasa said.

Konata turned her attention to Miyuki. "WHOA!" She said. Your lunch looks amazing, Miyuki-san! I expected nothing less!"

"Oh, don't get your hopes up, I just packed some of last night's leftovers." Miyuki said.

_Damn… Dinner at Miyuki's house looks amazing, and these are just the leftovers…_

**(Konata's POV)**

_Miyuki-san… I can't compete with you in anything can I…?! Heck she even beats me by her breast size._

**(Tsukasa's POV)**

_I wonder if I could cook something like that…_

**(Kagami's POV)**

"What, do I have something on my face?" Miyuki asked.

"No, sorry,"

"Then why were you all staring at me?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh… Don't get your hopes up, because I'll tell you now that dinner at my house isn't really that elegant."

"This girl, is she a saint?!" I whispered for only Konata and Tsukasa to hear.

"It is kind of surprising that she knew what I was thinking about" Konata whispered back.

"Konata, we were all thinking about the same thing you know? So she knew what all of us were thinking about." I whispered.

"Yuki-chan, who in your family cooked that meal anyway?"

"It was my mother." Miyuki responded.

_I saw Konata pull out her chocolate cornet and start eating it._

"Konata, do you plan to eat those for lunch every single day?" I asked her.

"I don't mind, Chocolate Cornets are tasty." Konata responded.

_I saw her bite on the head, it caused the chocolate on the bottom to be pushed out from the force, knowing Konata, She would go to lick the chocolate next._

"Hey Tsukasa" Konata asked, licking the chocolate from the bottom of her Chocolate Cornet "Have you ever tried cooking one of these before?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't." Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa, I'd definitely try one if you decided to attempt to cook one" I said.

_I saw Tsukasa's face blush slightly_

"Well… I guess I can try cooking one later tonight, if sis likes it I may make one for you, Konata"

"Looking forward to it." She responded.

**A while later, after everyone finished their lunches.**

_I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the lunch period._

"See you later" I said, before leaving Konata's classroom.

**Later, after school ends**

_I am walking home with Konata and Tsukasa again. It is a beautiful day out, yesterday I saw a deer, I feel like I want to ride an elevator up to the break room, and tell Konata about the time I saw a deer again._

"Konata, what would you say If I told you that Tsukasa made you a cake?" I asked her.

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!" She responded.

_I giggled and blushed._

_We've been talking about seemingly random topics as we sat next to each other on the train._

"Well then, This is my stop, see you all tomorrow." We all got off on the same stop but then we went our separate ways.

**(Konata's POV)**

"Almost there" I thought. When I got home I was greeted with quite the surprise, the front door was locked, and I couldn't get into the house.

_Hmm... maybe I'll go around and take the back entrance_... Deciding on that, I went around towards the back entrance and noticed something strange, I could see the Kitchen Window from the outside, it was smashed, destroyed.

"Weird" I muttered. I eventually continued towards the back of my house. I knew that Yu-chan and Yui-nee-san weren't here, they went back to living alone like they did before Yu-chan's entrance exams. Needless to say, the Back door was locked as well. I was starting to get pissed.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. "It's like Dad is trying to keep me out of the house or something." I suddenly remembered that I can climb in through the broken kitchen window, so I started heading back the way I came.

"Hmm... I'm not tall enough, Maybe this will help." I found a barrel sitting next to the exterior walls of my house, and I climbed on top of it and eventually climbed through the broken window. I was standing in the kitchen.

_Wait. what is that horrible smell?_ Other then the smell that invaded the house, everything else was pretty much normal, nothing seemed out of place or missing. All the lights in the house were off.

_I wonder where Dad is?_. I slowly ventured towards the Living room, I thought he might be sitting under the Kotatsu again.

_That smell is getting stronger, I wonder what it could be..._ I entered the Living room to be met with the most shocking discovery of my life.

"Dad...?" He noticed I was there and tried to force a smile, but he couldn't do it.

"DAD!" I ran across the room and crouched down by his side. I noticed that he was bleeding, terribly.

It pained him to speak, but he managed to let out a pained sounding "K-Konata..." He looked and sounded like he was in a huge amount of pain.

"DAD! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"Never... got... a good... glimpse..." He couldn't finish his sentence, his eyes closed and I let my arms release him from my grasp in complete shock of what i just witnessed, he fell to the floor.

"WHAT...?!" I screamed, i screamed and screamed and screamed! It was plainly obvious what had happened... Someone murdered my father in Cold blood, and I just watched my father die right in front of me, with my own two eyes. I rested my extremely small body on top of my Father's dead one, and... i started crying...

The tears wouldn't stop, I sat there crying over his body for a good 20 minutes, after a while I finally felt the tears start to recede, when it was all over, my usually diamond eyes were bloodshot.

_He... he deserves a proper burial... _I decided that tomorrow I'd tell Yui-nee-san and Yu-chan about my Father's death. I also decided that I'd call the authorities tomorrow and have them inspect the crime scene, but I knew that i wanted to keep this information out of the minds of Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki. So I'll have to tread carefully to avoid any info leaks. I left my Father's lifeless body where it was, being extremely careful not to alter the crime scene in any way.

I started trekking upstairs to my room. The looming feeling started to set in though... I was hopeless to resist it.

As soon as I entered my room and plopped down on the bed, I immediately fell into a deep state of depression... which would live on to affect the lives of my closest friends in the future...

* * *

**A/N: So there you go, that's the second chapter. (The Microsoft Word file took up a whole 13 pages for this chapter. Minus all the edits I've made for this chapter directly from this site.) I really hope you enjoyed it. As a little side note, I probably won't be able to finish Chapter 3 before January 29th, The Revolution Map Pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops II will be coming out on that day, and when it does. It'll be the main target of my time for quite a while, but don't worry, I plan to release a Oneshot on the 29th of January while I'm downloading the map pack to hold you all over until the Third Chapter is finished. Until then, Sayonara!**

References

Konata's "Rubbing Kagami's hand over her hair" Video: watch?v=HuE3JuN1uYs"

Leeroy Jenkins Video: watch?v=LkCNJRfSZBU (referenced in the story)

During the story i made a reference to the Portal series by Valve, an amazing series of games if I may say so. BUY THEM!

Definitions

Epiphany means a sudden love realization.


	3. Ash

**Authors Note: Well, I finally got around to uploading the third chapter, sorry it took so long. To be honest I have gotten a little bit lazy the past several months and the fact that a bunch of great games were coming out didn't really help(namely, Tomb Raider (2013) and ZombiU). Anyway, please enjoy the chapter Oh, and from this point on, it will follow Kagami as the sole narrator.**

* * *

Chapter #3: Ash

One Week Later, Ryoo High School

It was almost the end of the day. Tsukasa was home sick, so Miyuki, and I were getting ready to pack it up and go home. However, I couldn't stay completely focused. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get Konata out of my mind.

"I'm worried about her, she hasn't shown up at school for the past week and she hasn't responded to any of my phone calls." I said as we finished packing."I just can't understand it"

"Well what can you expect Kagami-san? Her father died only a week ago." Miyuki said while buckling her bag. Though I didn't want to agree, it made perfect sense. I can't imagine what I'd be like if my father had died so soon.

"But to deny all support from her friends?! It just seems odd." I responded.

"Are you saying we should just ignore her?" As I thought that, I felt a little sick. I would hate myself forever if I just abandoned her like that. I turned around and look at Miyuki.

"Either way, I'm going to check on her before I go home, see you later." I said and part ways with her.

When I got off the train, I noticed something was off. There was ash in the sky and the air had a barbeque smell to it. Worried, I ran as fast as I could to Konata's house. Only to my horror, the place was completely burnt and barely standing.

There were firefighters spraying water, and it was clear that the area was off limits. Still, I didn't care. I pushed passed their blockade and rushed into the house.

"Oh, Konata! Please tell me you're alright…" I called out as I frantically searched the remains of the building. I made it to a location that I believed to be her bedroom, though I had practically nothing to confirm that.

"No way…" "If she was in here, there's no way she could have survived this…" I thought, my eyes on the brink of tears. Her whole livelihood. All her novelties, all her Manga, Video games, and anime, gone. Burnt to a dark, soft ash.

"What would make her leave all this stuff behi-"

My train of thought came to a sudden halt when I noticed two figures sprawled out on the floor. Despite being charred, I could recognize them perfectly.

"Y-Yutaka?!" "Narumi-san?!" I screamed out. Laying right before me were the dead bodies of Konata's two cousins. As I stared, I noticed that they had puncture wounds. "Were they stabbed by something?!" Needless to say I got sick at that moment, but I'll keep the details to myself.

"B-but! Who could have done this?!" I thought. As far as I knew, no one had a grudge towards the Izumi family.

Before I could put any more thought into it a hand touched my shoulder.

"Look girl, you have to get out of here, it isn't safe!" A man said before grabbing my arm and taking me outside.

I was told that I should head home, So I did. Of course, that didn't stop me from pondering about the current situation.

Why was Konata's house set on fire? Who did it? Who murdered Yutaka and Narumi-san? More importantly, where is she now? I was lost so deep in thought that I nearly missed my stop. "Blindly searching for Konata in the city isn't going to help me at all." I uttered under my breath as I got off the train and started walking home.

* * *

As I made it to my house, I decided it would be best to check on Tsukasa. She was sick after all. I greeted my parents and older sisters and then made my way to her room. There I found her sleeping calmly. It was a rather comforting sight. So much that I almost didn't want to wake her.

"Tsukasa, how are you feeling?" I whispered in her ear as I nudged her a little. Her eyes gently opened and she sat up.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better..." She said with a yawn. "Sis, I need to tell you something." Her mood suddenly got serious in a way I had never seen before.

"Actually, I have some things to tell you as well." I said before telling her about Konata's house and the fate of her cousins.

"Oh, so you do know about that." She said while looking down.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"Well you see, Konata was the one who set her house on fire. I saw it with my own eyes."

I couldn't believe my ears. That just couldn't be right. Why would she do such a thing. Of course I questioned all of this. Apparently Tsukasa had snuck out last night to make sure Konata was ok, only to witness her setting the building ablaze.

"But, does what you're telling me have any relation to the murders of Konata's cousins?" I asked her.

"Actually, that's where things turn even weirder." She responded in an awkward tone. "You see, she was holding a bloody knife in her hand." "She claimed she was finally free before licking it and throwing it towards the fire."

Hearing this made me feel sick again. Naturally I tried asking what she meant by being "free." But She didn't know what it meant herself.

"Well, I guess there's no use trying to figure it out now." I sighed. "Get some more rest ok?"

"Alright, Sis" She replied.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Every time I tried, I ended up getting a nightmare. My thoughts just kept drifting to Konata. Was she alright? I had no way of knowing...or so I believed.

I was suddenly startled by an odd noise. I got out of bed to investigate, and found my house completely ravaged. "Of all nights for my family to go on a trip!" I said to myself as I looked around. I was staring at a broken vase when a scream came out of nowhere.

'Tsukasa?!" I shouted before dashing up to her room. I still wish that scene could be erased from my mind.

* * *

**That's the third chapter, I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. See you all next chapter!**


End file.
